when a man fallin' in love
by dxllcxte
Summary: [CHAP 2 UPDATED!]Apa yang kalian pikirkan ketika seorang remaja yang sebentar lagi menjadi seorang pria yang mapan, tetapi ia mencintai seorang bayi yang bahkan belum ia ketahui seperti apa rupanya nanti. Check it out! rating akan berubah seiring jalannya cerita. KrisYeol / Yaoi / BoysLove / Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama and a little bit of humor - RnR People!
1. Prolog

_When A Man Fallin In Love_

 _Intro :_

 _Hey, Readers, sebelumnya ff ini merupakan ff kolaborasi yang udah kami post beberapa hari lalu di wattpad dengan judul yang sama, writer yang sama, terima kasih pada teman saya Winter_Gyu. Karenanya FF ini dapat kami buat tanpa banyak kendala._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Disclaimer :_

 _FF ini murni milik kami berdua mohon maaf apabila ada kesamaan dari cast maupun jalannya cerita, cast yang kami gunakan milik tuhan, mereka, keluarga mereka dan fans mereka itu sendiri._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _and so, happy reading people~~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Flashback_

02 November 1999

Seorang remaja tanggung yang sebentar lagi menginjak usia 18 tahun itu terlihat bagai model yang tengah berjalan di atas catwalk. Wajahnya yang tampan dengan rahang yang nampak sangat tegas, mata setajam elang, hidung bangir juga bibir tebalnya yang sangat sexy untuk remaja seusianya. Kini ia tengah berjalan kesebuah rumah besar tak jauh dari rumahnya. Rumah tersebut merupakan kediaman dari keluarga Park. Remaja satu ini sangatlah tidak sabaran dengan sesuatu yang sudah ia tunggu - tunggu sejak lama.

' ting tong ' suara bel dari pagar rumah tersebut setelah di tekan tombolnya oleh remaja tanggung tadi. Kemudian layar kotak diatas speaker bel menyala, memperlihatkan seorang pria paruh baya, yaitu .

"Halo? Yifan?" Tanya pria paruh baya tersebut.

"Annyeong Ahjussi. Iya, ini Yifan" Ia tersenyum kecil, bahkan mungkin senyumannya tidak terlalu terlihat. "ah Yifan! Silahkan masuk nak" Setelah kalimat tersebut di ucapkan, terbukalah pintu gerbang besar nan mewah itu. Menampakkan sebuah rumah layaknya istana.

Remaja tanggung tadi bernama Wu Yifan. Yifan pun melangkahkan kedua tungkainya melewati kedua belah pagar besar itu, menyusuri jalan beraspal yang dihiasi dengan tanaman-tanaman hias yang langka nan indah di sepanjang jalannya. Yifan terlihat biasa saja dengan semua kemewahan ini , karena ia sudah terbiasa mengunjungi rumah dari sahabat ayah dan ibunya sejak ia masih berusia 6 tahun.

sudah menanti kehadiran Yifan di depan pintu masuk rumahnya. Yifan melangkah mendekati dan membungkuk. "Lama tak berjumpa ahjussi" ujar Yifan tatkala ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya lagi dan tersenyum tipis pada .

"Ya ya tak perlu se formal itu, aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai anakku sendiri" jawab Mr Park dengan senyum ramahnya. "Terima kasih, ahjussi" Yifan terkekeh pelan dan terlihat sangat penasaran akan sesuatu.

"Ahjussi, dimana bayi anda?" Tanyanya langsung pada intinya. "itukah yang membuatmu datang kemari?" Tanyanya sang pria paruh baya dan membuat Yifan mengusap tengkuknya yang tak gatal dan tersenyum tidak enak.

"ya begitulah ahjussi" Jawab Yifan seadanya. "Hahaha santai saja nak, bayi nya masih belum lahir, kemungkinan di akhir bulan, itu yang dikatakan Dokter Zhang" jelas pada Yifan, Yifan pun mengangguk. "ah.. begitu rupanya" jawab Yifan seadanya dan terkesan menggantung. "-Ahjussi boleh aku melihat ?"

Tanpa pikir panjang, mempersilahkannya untuk memasuki kamar Beliau yang terletak di lantai 2 nomor 3 dari tangga di sisi kiri dengan pintu putih gading yang bersih dan besar.

"Ahjumma, annyeong" sapa Yifan pada dengan sopan, ia tersenyum tipis dan mendapati balasan dari , senyuman yang begitu menyejukkan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

"wah Yifan~ lama sekali ya tidak bertemu, apa kabarmu nak?" Tanya pada Yifan.

"ya, berapa lama aku tidak kesini haha. Baik ahjumma" seru Yifan dengan diselingi tawa ringannya.

"Ah panggil saja aku Eommonim, lagi pula aku dan akan menjodohkanmu dengan anak kami, kau mau kan?" terlihat berharap pada Yifan.

"Tentu, Eommonim" jawab Yifan tanpa ragu.

 _Present_

25 November 2016

Kris's PoV

"dan ya... Itu semua berawal dari sana" ujarku pada sahabat karibku semenjak SMA dulu, Suho.

"Jadi itu sebabnya kau melajang sampai usia mu yang sekiranya sudah berusia tiga puluh lima tahun ?" Tanya Suho pada ku yang nampak memelas. Kasihan sekali CEO satu ini, pikir Suho.

"Benar sekali" jawab ku seadanya. "Kau sampai menolak banyak wanita bahkan pria cantik diluar sana hanya demi bocah ingusan itu" ujar Suho lagi.

Aku hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar celotehan sahabatku satu ini. "Well, aku harus apa? Aku sudah lama juga mencintainya, kau tahu itu kawan" jelas ku pada Suho dengan senyum cerah berbeda dengan wajah suram ku tadi.

"Hahaha benar juga, semangat kawan" Suho mencoba menyemangati ku dengan menepuk bahu tegapku menggunakan tangan mungilnya itu."Oh ya, soal jatuh cinta itu, aku heran kenapa kau bisa jatuh cinta pada bayi? Apakah dia begitu menawan? Hal itu membuatku benar-benar penasaran padanya. Ingin aku melihatnya langsung. "Lanjut Suho

"Entahlah, mungkin ini yang dinamakan jodoh. Hatiku sudah terikat padanya sejak dia belum lahir jadi aku tak tahu hal apa yang membuatku jatuh cinta padanya." Jawabku membayangkan wajah manisnya saat bayi.

"Dan asal kau tahu Ho,cinta itu tidak harus beralasan. Saat hatimu berkata dia kau tidak akan bisa seperti aku ini!" Lanjutku terkekeh pelan.

"Kau keren Kris, beruntungnya dia dicintaimu." Salut suho dengan mengangkat dua jempol padaku.

"Yah, mungkin terdengar aneh karna aku menyukai seorang bayi tapi bagiku ketika orang tuanya memintaku untuk menjadi jodohnya dengan teguh aku mengatakan iya dan aku rasa tak pernah menyesal ,selama apapun aku menunggunya dewasa." Ocehku lagi

"Tapi jika kalian bertemu lalu dia tak menyukaimu bagaimana?" pertanyaan suho yang terakhir ini menghantam keras hatiku.

Suho benar,jika itu terjadi apa yang akan aku lakukan? Aku harus berusaha membuatnya suka atau justru menyerah? Pertanyaan suho hanya aku jawab denga senyuman mautku lalu pergi meninggalkannya .

 _Author's PoV_

"Chanyeol-ah, aku harap kau mengetahui perasaanku yang sesungguhnya ini"_. pikir Kris dengan senyum tipis yang terukir begitu saja setelah memutar kursi nya untuk menghadap ke arah jendela yang tepat berada di belakang tubuh tegapnya, menampakkan indah nya Kota Seoul pada siang hari di musim dingin.

Tanpa ia sadari mungkin musim itu adalah awal pertemuan dan awal kisah cintanya.

Berbicara mengenai musim yang bersangkutan dengan bulan, atensi Kris teralihkan pada sebuah kalender yang terpasang disisi kanan ruang kerjanya.

"25 November" gumamnya pelan. "Hn" ia menggedikkan bahunya masa bodo, namun, detik berikutnya ia kembali menoleh ke arah kalender tersebut.

"dua hari lagi Chanyeol berulang tahun!" Serunya panik.

"Aku harus mempersiapkan sesuatu untuknya" lanjutnya yang mulai berlari panik meninggalkan tempat kerjanya.

Yah, mari kita biarkan ia seperti itu untuk saat ini, karena itulah seorang Pria mapan seperti Kris ketika dirinya sedang dilanda kepanikkan demi seorang remaja tanggung seperti Chanyeol.


	2. Chapter 1

_24 November 2016_

Hiruk pikuk Kota Seoul di pagi ini tak dipedulikan oleh seorang namja manis yang tengah bergumul di bawah selimut hangatnya itu. suara keras seorang wanita dan gedoran pun tak ia pedulikan. Hingga...

"Byurrr"

"Bangun kau anak pemalas!" Ucap seorang wanita tua dengan menyiram sang anak dengan air.

"Yakk, eomma!" Balas sengit pemuda manis itu yang bernama Park Chanyeol.

"Apa? Kau berani pada eomma? Kau pikir ini jam berapa?Cepat bangun mandi lalu turun. kau harus sekolah!" Tukas nenek sihir berkacak pinggang. Yah paling tidak itu sebutannya yang diberikan Chanyeol untuk sang Eomma.

"Shireo! Aku mau bolos!" Balas Chanyeol tak mau mengalah.

Untung Eommanya memiliki seribu cara cerdik untuk membuat anaknya yang manis ini menurut. Dan...

"Kalau begitu jangan harap eomma akan memberimu kado ulang tahun dan jangan harap kau mendapat uang jajan dalam seminggu." Sang Eomma membalas dengan senyuman liciknya.

"Yak Yak, ish baiklah baiklah Eomma menang !" Dengan mengerucutkan bibir berjalan menuju kamar mandi Chanyeol membalas.

Begitulah Seorang Park Chanyeol seorang pemuda yang sebentar lagi menginjak umur 17 Tahun. Badannya yang tinggi seperti tiang membuatnya seperti bukan seorang pemuda yang baru memasuki masa puber namun wajahnya yang manis dan kulitnya yang bersih itu membuatnya seperti seorang bayi,tepatnya bayi besar. Hal itu yang pernah kakaknya ucapkan pada sang eomma tempo hari. Yah memang fakta.?

Setelah selesai mandi dan sarapan Chanyeol berangkat sekolah dengan sepedanya, tak lupa dia berpamitan pada orang tuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

_Chanyeol's PoV_

Sial hari ini aku benar benar sedang dalam masa badmood. Seharusnya aku bolos tadi, tidak tidak jika aku bolos guru keparat itu pasti menelfon eomma dan berimbas pada uang sakuku. Untuk kali ini aku akan menjadi anak baik,setidaknya di saat tertentu saja.

"Ahh pintarnya aku." Ucapku sembari tersenyum licik.

"Anak-anak kalian tidak lupa kan hari ini jam kedua sampai jam ke empat kita akan melakukan kunjungan ke museum?" Ucapan iblis didepan membuyarkan rencanaku. Maksudku Wali kelasku.

Tapi kadang dia seperti iblis bersekongkol dengan guru absen untuk menghukumku keliling lapangan dan membersihkan kaca sekolahan.

Coba kalian pikir, picik sekali dia, bukan? Kalian tahu sekolah ku ini terdiri dari 3 gedung dan 4 tingkat dan aku di beri hukuman membersihkan lorong sekolah setiap hari selama seminggu. Jangan panggil aku Park Chanyeol jika tidak mengatasi semua. Banyak gadis-gadis dan juniorku dengan suka rela betapa hebatnya ketampananku.

Tunggu...sial aku lupa mengatakan pada eomma. Buru-buru setelah semua berhamburan keluar menuju bus aku merogoh saku mengambil ponselku dan ku ketik pesan pada eomma.

"Bodohnya aku,kenapa bisa lupa!" Rutukku sendiri

"Eomma,mianhae. Chanyeol hari ini ada study tour ke museum tapi aku lupa meminta ijin pada eomma. Jadi nanti aku pulang telat.

Nb: Jika tidak percaya hubungin wali kelasku."

Lalu ku kirim dan aku menuju bus.

Kupilih tempat duduk paling pojok belakang agar aku bisa melihat pemandangan jalan.

Banyak hal yang aku pikirkan sebelum sampai ke museum seperti jika nanti aku lapar aku harus bagaimana, jika nanti mengantuk apa aku boleh tidur lalu jika aku ingin pipis haruskah aku meminta ijin. Yah semacam hal-hal kecil tapi itu sangat penting untuku.

30 menit kemudian aku dan teman-temanku sampai ke tujuan.

Sebenarnya aku tak terlalu suka museum apalagi museum yang memajang lukisan lalu benda-benda bersejarah . Itu adalah hal pertama yang aku pikirkan.

_Author's PoV_

Kini, disisi lain Museum terlihat beberapa stand makanan, hiburan, juga beberapa stand yang berisikan mini-figure dari game online yang saat ini sangat terkenal yaitu Dota2 : Warcraft III yang di program oleh pendiri perusahaan game terbesar di Asia-BETA.

Tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol berlalu dari kelompoknya menuju stand Game. Hal semacam ini adalah kesukaan chanyeol.

"Chan..Chanyeol mau kemana?" Bisik teman sekaligus sahabatnya Lay.

Hanya di sahuti lambayan tangan kecil oleh sang empunya. Bagaimanapun ini juga di sebut membolos jika guru tahu bisa habis dia.

Setelah dirasa teman-temannya menjauh chanyeol mulai tidak waras. Ia terkikik sendiri sambil melihat lihat.

"Wah wah wahh, bisa seharian kalau begini!" Monolog Chanyeol dengan wajah berseri.

Mata Chanyeol tak juga lepas dari figure figure Game kesukaanya. Ingin rasanya Chanyeol merampok semua itu lalu membawanya pulang, namun itu mustahil eommanya pasti akan membakar itu semua saat tahu Chanyeol membawa hal berbau game memenuhi kamarnya.

Sebenarnya Nyonya Park tidak melarang tapi Chanyeol harus tahu batas. Tuan Park begitu disiplin, ibunya tidak mau ayah Chanyeol marah mengetahui itu. Berkat Nyonya Park aka Sang Eomma, Chanyeol masih bisa bermain game. Pernah sekali Tuan Park benar- benar marah besar mengetahui Chanyeol sering bolos karna bermain di Game Center alhasil Semua barang-barang berbau game telah ayahnya buang bahkan di bakar di depan mata. Betapa bodohnya Chanyeol. Harusnya dia memiliki otak yang cerdas bukan tumpul seperti itu.

"Kreyukk"

Anggaplah itu suara nyaring perut Chanyeol yang meronta ingin diisi.

"Ahh, sial! Aku lapar. Sabar sayang, ibu akan membelikanmu makanan."

Monolog Chanyeol sambil mengelus perutnya seolah-olah dia tengah hamil.

"Seharusnya Lay tadi ikut agar bisa mentraktirku makan."tambahnya lagi

Lay adalah sahabat Chanyeol, sifat mereka 11 12 namun lay lebih waras dan pintar daripada Chanyeol. Terbukti dari peringkat Lay yang bertahan di posisi 2 sedang Chanyeol selalu naik turun antara 6 dan 5. Bahkan otaknya juga labil, dasar tiang berjalan.

Chanyeol dengan tampang sumringah menuju stand makanan, karena terburu-buru Chanyeol menubruk seseorang. Lebih tepatnya Seorang pria berumur sekitar 20an.

Chanyeol terperangah menatap pria tadi. Tampan, tinggi, keren namun sayangnya dia ahjussi batin Chanyeol mungkin.

"Mianhae ahjussi,jeongmal mianhae" Ucapa Chanyeol sambil membungkuk lalu pergi

"Gwenchanayo!"

Chanyeol sudah tak peduli lagi pada pria itu, yang dia pikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana cara membuat perutnya terisi.

Menit berikutnya kedua tangannya sudah berisikan Sosis, ttaebokki, dan bubble tea rasa pisang sudah ia pegang seerat mungkin. Dengan lahap dia memakanya seperti orang kelaparan.

Disisi lain seorang lelaki yang tadi di tabrak oleh Chanyeol hanya memandang lekat Chanyeol.

Senyum manisnya tak pernah luntur.

Mungkin dia sedang Jatuh cinta.

Tunggu dia itu seorang Kris Wu,pantas saja dia memandang Chanyeol.

Tapi yang di pandang tak merasa, dia hanya meneruskan acara makanya.

Kris merogoh sakunya dan mengetik sebuah pesan.

"Eommonim, sekarang Chanyeol begitu manis. Terima kasih sudah membesarkanya."

Tulis kris lalu send.

Beberapa detik kemudian dia mendapat balasan.

"Haha, benarkah nak? Kapan kau melihatnya? Terakhir kali kau menemuinya 11 tahun yang lalu bahkan itu dari jauh."

Itu pasti ibu Chanyeol. Dan memanglah benar itu ibu Chanyeol. Kris sudah benar-benar di anggap Calon menantu oleh keluarga Park tanpa Chanyeol tahu.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol dulu pernah tahu hanya saja kecelakaan 10 tahun yang lalu membuatnya sedikit mengalami amnesia. Dia melupakan sedikit memori masa lalunya.

Sebenarnya keluarganya ingin memberi tahu Chanyeol soal kris namun di urungkan,takut kesehatan Chanyeol memburuk.

Cukup sudah Kris memandangi pujaan hatinya karna Chanyeol mulai merasa. Tanpa sengaja tatapan mereka bertemu sebentar lalu Chanyeol berpaling.

"Dasar Ahjussi mesum, pasti dia memiliki niat busuk. Sebaiknya aku kembali pada teman-temanku." Monolog Chanyeol lalu pergi.

Skip Time

Hari ini Chanyeol bersemangat sekali mengayuh sepedanya. Mungkin semalam dia bermimpi indah. Dan hari ini adalah mata pelajaran matematika. Bukanya Chanyeol suka dengan pelajaranya tapi Chanyeol suka dengan gurunya.

Bel pun berbunyi menandakan pelajaran di mulai. Chanyeol pun merapikan baju dan rambutnya. Ada apa dengan Chanyeol sebenarnya?

"Pagi anak-anak, seperti biasa tugas di kumpulkan ke depan. Chanyeol-ah bisa bantu saya mengambil buku teman-temanmu?" Pinta guru favoritnya lembut

"Ohh meleleh aku Saem!" Batin Chanyeol Lebay

"Baik,pak!" Lembutnya.

Ini bener-benar menakjubkan Chanyeol begitu penurut jika berhadapan dengan guru yang satu ini. Inilah dia Kim Jong Hoon,seorang guru muda yang tampan,lembut,bersahaja dan juga S3 di umur 23 tahun dan sekarang menjadi guru dan dosen muda. Pantas Chanyeol begitu menyukainya.

"Chan,makan siang bersama bagaimana?" Ucap guru kim lembut

Sorak sorak dari teman-temanya pun terdengar.

"Yuhuu,cie cie...bla bla." Semacam itulah membuat Chanyeol bersemu.

"Terima saja yeol jadi pacarnya.!"Teriak Lay dari belakang.

Ini anak tetaplah seorang Lay sahabat Chanyeol yang suka blak blakan.

"Bagaimana?" Lanjut guru Kim lagi.

Ahhh...rasanya Chanyeol ingin terbang.

"Baiklah,Saem!" Bals singkat Chanyeol karna malu lalu menuju kursinya.

"Memalukan kau Chanyeol,dimana sifat pembangkangmu? Kenapa setiap guru Kim berkata aku tidak bisa mengelak." Batin Chanyeol merutuki sikapnya tadi yang sepertu gadis kemarin sore.

Selepas Makan siang tadi Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya terseyum. Membuat Lay khawatir.

"Chan, kamu kenapa? Sakit?" Ucap lay sambil menyentuh jidat chanyeol seolah olah mengecek panas atau tidak.

"Sial kau Lay, aku sehat.!" Umpat Chanyeol

"Tapi kenapa semenjak makan siang dengan guru Kim kau jadi aneh? Jangan-Jangan kalian ..."ucapan Lay dia ambangkan sembari menunggu reaksi konyol Chanyeol.

"Apa? Tidak terjadi apa-apa...kok." Gugup Chanyeol

"Chan,kau benar-benar berubah jika mengenai guru Kim,ada apa dengan kalian,hha?" Protes Lay

"Ck,pikiranmu itu. Benar tidak terjadi apa-apa, hanya sebatas guru dan murid. Kau pikir aku gila apa berpacaran dengan guru. Bisa-bisa Guru Kim di pecat dan aku tidak bisa bertemu lagi." Balas Chanyeol

"Wah Chanyeol benar menyukaainya,sampai khawatir. Hahaha kau lucu,kemana sifat brengsekmu." Ledek Lay

"Sialan kau Lay!"

Lay terus terkikik melihat reaksi Chanyeol . Ternyata benar Chanyeol menyukai Guru itu. Tapi bagaimana dengan guru Kim sendiri? Lalu nasib Kris?


	3. Chapter 2

25 November 2016

Terlihat namja jangkung yang mondar-mandir tak tentu arah dalam kamarnya.

"Ini benar-benar tidak bisa kudiamkan" ucap namja remaja tanggung itu yang bernama chanyeol frustasi sambil mengacak surai cokelat gelapnya.

Semenjak kemarin Chanyeol bertingkah aneh.

Yah, semenjak makan siang dengan Guru Kim.

Sepertinya memang benar Guru dengan mata sipit dan tajam itu membuat Chanyeol gila. Dalam artian bukan gila pada umumnya tapi gila karna cinta,errr...yah semacam itu.

Haruskah anak idiot ini gila hanya karna seorang guru muda? Jawabanya pasti iya.

Lihat saja tingkah polahnya, mondar mandir di kamar sambil menggigit jari.

Beberapa menit kemudian di sela kegiatan mondar mandir Chanyeol. Terasa getaran ponsel dalam saku kaos polo putihnya sehingga mengejutkannya. Dilihatnya sebuah pesan masuk dari nomor tak dikenal.

'Malam Chanyeol, ini Kim Seongsaenim.'

Mimik wajah Chanyeol terlihat terkejut, bagaimana tidak jika orang yang membuatnya resah sejak tadi tiba-tiba saja menghubunginya. Dengan tangan gemetar Chanyeol membalas pesan itu.

"Malam juga Saem. Darimana anda tahu nomor saya."

Send. Beberapa saat kemudian pesan baru masuk. Dan lihatlah Chanyeol keringat dingin bercucuran hanya karena membalas pesan singkat dari seseorang.

"Kau tidak ingat? Waktu makan siang bukankah kau memberikanya padaku? Tepatnya aku yang meminta."

Waktu itu...

 _Flashback On_

24 November 2016

"Chan, bolehkah Saem minta nomor ponselmu? Hm bukan bermaksud apa-apa hanya untuk sekedar berjaga-jaga." alasan Guru Kim sungguh konyol bukan, dia berucap sambil mengaduk minuman.

"Tentu, Saem!" jawab Chanyeol senang.

"Bolehkah aku menghubungimu? Jika kau memperbolehkanya." ucap Guru Kim lagi pada Chanyeol

"Tentu saja boleh,Saem! Aku mungkin akan senang." Canda Chanyeol

 _Flashback off_

Setelah mengingat ingat percakapan tempo hari Chanyeolpun mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Dan barulah dia sadar dan mengetik kembali pesannya.

"Mianhae, Saem! Aku lupa hehe"

Dan Chanyeol klik Send. Tak berselang lama sebuah nomor menghubunginya dan itu Kim Seongsaenim. Chanyeol melompat-lompat senang saat melihat panggilan itu. Uhh betapa anehnya dia.

"Yeoboseyo" sapa Chanyeol

"Yeoboseyo Chan,maaf aku menelponmu malam-malam begini." balas nya dari seberang.

"Tidak apa-apa Saem,aku juga sudah selesai belajar." jawab Chanyeol berbohong. Apanya yang belajar bahkan dari tadi dia hanya sibuk mondar-mandir seperti wanita yang resah menunggu kabar dari kekasihnya yang tengah pergi wamil.

"Hari Sabtu, apa kau ada acara? Mau pergi bersama?"

Ucapan Guru itu membuat Chanyeol ternga-nga. Lihatlah mulutnya itu, bahkan bola pingpongpun bisa langsung melesat masuk.

"Ahh nde? Emh sebenarnya tidak ada tapi.." balas Chanyeol menggantung.

"Tapi apa? Kau tidak mau?" Tukas Guru muda itu.

"Bukan begitu Saem,hanya saja rasanya tidak enak. Apa kata orang jika seorang murid dan guru pergi berdua di malam minggu." ups Chanyeol keceplosan.

"Hahahahah, kau lucu! Kenapa harus dengar kata mereka. Tenang saja, bukan kah sebentar lagi kau juga berulang tahun? Anggap saja itu hadiah ku untukmu Chan. Berjalan jalan berdua dengan Guru paling tampan di Sekolahmu." balas Guru Kim disertai kikikan.

"Anda terlalu PD Saem." kikik Chanyeol

"Mungkin akan ada yang aku katakan padamu Chan hari sabtu nanti saat kita bertemu. Oh ya,jangan terlalu formal padaku jika di luar kelas ok!" jelas Guru Kim di telepon

"Akan aku usahakan Saem." jawab Chanyeol singkat karna gugup.

"Kalo begitu selamat malam Channie,Selamat beristirahat." ucap Guru Kim lagi mengakhiri

"Selamat istirahat juga Saem!"

Kalian boleh mengatakan ini gila. Ini benar-benar gila. Apa yang Chanyeol dengar benar-benar gila.

"Channie? Apa Channie?" monolog Chanyeol berulang-ulang.

Chanyeol mulai bertingkah lagi, dia seperti kesurupan hantu wanita dengan tersenyum seperti itu. Dan...jangan lupa rona merah di pipinya. Menggemaskan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

26 November 2016

Pagi ini begitu cerah,secerah suasana hati Kris Wu. Dia tengah sibuk menyiapkan kado ulang tahun seseorang.

Ulang tahun? Siapa? Tentu saja pujaan hatinya yaitu Park Chanyeol. Terlihat Kris tengah menelfon seseorang yang ia suruh menyiapkan barang tersebut. Raut mukanya terlihat serius jika mengenai Chanyeol.

Tak disangka dari tempat berdiri Kris tak jauh sahabatnya Suho tengah mengawasi Kris sambil terkikik geli. Mengetahui itu Kris pun menyudahi panggilan itu.

"Hai Joon,sejak kapan kau disitu." Sapa Kris sambil memasukan ponsel ke saku dan duduk di singgasana(?)

"Sejak beberapa menit yang lalu." balas Suho aka joonmyeon.

"Maaf aku tidak tahu." Kris berucap

"Tidak apa-apa,lagian jarang-jarang aku melihat seorang CEO begitu antusias dalam menyiapkan kado ulang tahun." ejek Suho sambil terkekeh.

"Ingat Joon aku atasanmu,jangan sembarangan di tempatku. Apalagi kau mengejek seperti itu." sungut Kris

"Coba saja kau usir aku,aku yakin kau tidak mampu Tuan Wu." ejek Suho lagi sombong

"Ck,dasar kau. Jika bukan kau sahabat sekaligus parner perusahaan ku tak mungkin aku membiarkanmu disini." canda Kris.

"Baiklah baiklah aku tahu itu Tuan Wu. Oh ya,memang apa yang kau siapkan untuk tunanganmu?" tanya suho penasaran.

"Tentu saja hal yang dia inginkan dari dulu." sahut Kris enteng.

"Memang apa? Kenapa kau pelit sekali padaku?" Sebal suho sambil menendang kursi.

"Ck kau ini,jangan rusak properti kantor atau ku potong gajimu." canda Kris lagi dan di balas suara tawa yang menggelegar.

"Coba saja,bahkan aku tidak bekerja di perusahaanmu." balas suho tak mau kalah dengan sahabatnya ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberi tahu tapi hanya sebuah clue. Dan clue itu adalah roda empat." "sudah bukan? Sekarang biarkan aku istirahat Joon ,pergilah dari hadapanku." lanjut Kris sambil mengangkat kaki ke meja.

"Ahh ya ya aku tahu. Merk apa? Harganya?" tanya Suho lagi penasaran.

"Joon,aku lelah." hardik Kriss

"Dasar Ahjussi gila" umpat Suho dengan mengecilkan volume suaranya pada Kriss

"Joon...!" ucap Kriss lagi dengan menutup mata.

"Sial,baiklah baiklah!" Suho pun keluar dari ruangan laknat(?) itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat Chanyeol tengah bersenda gurau dengan Lay. Di jam-jam kosong seperti ini dua sahabat ini pasti akan melakukan hal-hal konyol di kelas.

"Oh ya Yeol,besok bukankah ulang tahunmu? Apa yang harus ku berikan untukmu?" Tanya Lay bingung.

"Tidak perlu Lay,aku tidak suka merepotkanmu." balas Chanyeol.

"Tidak bisa begitu Yeol, kau sahabatku. Apa yang kau minta harus aku berikan sesuai " sergah Lay sambil tertawa renyah.

"Kalau begitu belikan aku mobil sport Lay,aku benar-benar menginginkanya. Kau tahu harus warna hitam, kuning boleh juga mungkin terlihat mencolok dan keren." ucap Chanyeol sambil berbinar dan di balas toyoran oleh Lay.

"Kenapa kau menoyor kepalaku?" sungut Chanyeol sebal

"Kau bodoh Yeol, kau kira aku seorang CEO perusahaan besar yang bisa mengabulkan keinginan anehmu?" Timpal Lay

"Tadi bukankah kau yang bilang akan mengabulkan keinginanku." Ucap Chanyeol berargumen

"Setidaknya pakailah otakmu sebelum meminta Yeol. Aku hanya anak SMA." Lay membalas

"Iya tahu. Kata siapa kau CEO."balas Chanyeol Sebal dan di balaas gelengan oleh Lay tanda heran . Mungkin hanya Chanyeol orang yang memiliki peringkat di kelas lumayan tapi jarang menggunakan otaknya untuk berfikir lurus. Dan itulah yang membuat Lay sedikit heran pada sahabatnya. Dia tidak terlalu bodoh tapi perilakunya benar-benar idiot.

Lihat cengiran khasnya itu, juga suara seraknya yang polos namun aneh. Itu semakin membuat dia terlihat idiot,namun jangan salah menilai. Chanyeol juga anak yang bandel, dia suka bolos, dia suka berbuat onar di sekolah.

Pernah sekali dia ketahuan bolos lompat melewati pagar sekolah dan bodohnya dia hanya bercengir ria saat seorang guru memergokinya.

"Park Chanyeol nilaimu minus 5 . Dan besok datang ke ruanganku untuk menerima hukuman. Dan sekarang silahkan lanjutkan aksi bolosmu." ucap seorang guru yang di ketahui sebagai guru kedisiplinan.

"Baiklah Saem,siap! Aku pergi dulu bye!" balas Chanyeol dengan Semangat. Kalian lihat bahkan anak senakal apapun jika di beri hukuman pasti akan memohon agar tidak di hukum tapi tidak untuk Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat pun berdengung pertanda waktu pelajaran selesai. Bahkan tadi jam kosong.?

Chanyeol dan Lay berjalan bersama menuju kantin. Sempat Chanyeol berpapasan dengan Guru Kim. Mereka berdua hanya tersenyum canggung ,itulah yang dilihat Lay.

"Yeol, kalian benar-benar ada sesuatu?" Tanya Lay penasaran.

"Emh, tidak tahu juga." balas enteng Chanyeol.

"Ck kau ini setidaknya ceritakan sesuatu agar aku bisa mengambil kesimpulan,jangan membuatku mati penasaran Yeol." Timpal Lay

"Entah perasaanku saja atau memang iya sepertinya Guru Kim juga menyukaiku." Ucap Chanyeol malu-malu

"What the hell? Ini gila! Kalian gila dan aku juga akan gila!" Lay berucap seperti orang gila.(?)

"Bahkan sabtu nanti dia mengajakku pergi bersama." lanjut Chanyeol membuat Lay semakin Shock.

"Yeol, dia benar-benar menyukaimu, aku jamin itu" ucap Lay yakin.

"Mungkin, tapi jangan mengambil kesimpulan dulu." Balas Chanyeol.

"Memang kenapa?" sahut Lay lagi.

"Aku takut sakit hati Lay." jawab Chanyeol melow. What? Melow?

" Yeol,kau aneh dan semakin aneh jika berhubungan dengan cinta. Park Chanyeol di biang onar takut sakit hati? Apa kata dunia? Apa kata nenek gue?" Lay mulai alay.

"Ish, jangan berteriak nanti mereka tahu." Ucap Chanyeol membungkam bibir seksi(?) Lay.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan! Tolong aku!" Lay berdrama ria kembali,padahal Chanyeol sudah tidak membungkam dia. Menyentuhpun tidak.

Memang duo ini aneh sebelas dua belaslah sifatnya.

"Oh ya, jika memang dia menyukaimu bagaimana? Maksudku Guru Kim." lanjut Lay sudah mulai normal kembali.

"Emh, soal itu..." Chanyeol bungkan seratus bahasa(?). Dia bingung dengan ucapan Lay, jika memang Guru Kim menyukainya bagaimana? Tapi bukankah Chanyeol sangat menyukai Guru dengan postur badan sedang dan memiliki senyum manis itu? Lalu kenapa Chanyeol bingung? Mungkin Chanyeol hanya tidak tahu harus apa ,karna kita tahu dia murid dan dia lagi Guru.

"Aku tidak tahu, kita lihat saja nanti." lanjut Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kajja kita makan, aku sudah lapar." ujar Lay.

Dua serangkai itu pun melangkah bersama untuk membeli makan siang mereka. Akan tetapi salah satu dari mereka berdua-Chanyeol-tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak dapat diketahui oleh siapapun kecuali dirinya sendiri.


End file.
